


5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)

by LittleMissGG



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGG/pseuds/LittleMissGG
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atFirefly’s Glow, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onFirefly's Glow collection profile.





	5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)

## 5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)

1\.   
The first time Mal kissed Jayne was the first time. The very first. Jayne cracked some stupid joke, Mal laughed hard and slapped Jayne on the knee and he let his hand linger there longer than was strictly necessary. He rocked forward in his chair just as Jayne leaned forward and... and then they were practically nose to nose and waiting. Waiting for that instant when everything changes, when the world ends, when they go from nose to nose to lips and tongues and teeth and the verse knows what else. They waited out that awkward three second pause, the pause that hung in the air and felt like three hours during which time they held their breath. 

"I I don't kiss" Jayne's voice wavered a little and he didn't move away. 

Mal's smile was one Jayne didn't recognise. Not that first time. "You do now." 

Mal's free hand was still clutching his luke warm mug of coffee as he breached the gap between them, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips met Jayne's. After that first instance of lip against lip he pulled away to look at Jayne, his own eyes closed, lips glistening a little. Mal let go of his mug and wrapped his hand round the back of Jayne's neck, smiled wider and tilted his head before he stole another kiss. 

2\.   
"Goodnight Captain. Night Jayne." Simon nodded and smiled curtly at the couple as they stood in the corridor and headed down the steps towards his own bunk. River followed just as Jayne wrapped his arm round Mal's waist and nuzzled at his ear. She gave Mal a strange, knowing smile and followed her brother. Mal sighed contentedly. 

"See now, don't that give you the warm and fuzzies? River and Doc all safe and home all coz o you and your really big gun." Jayne just squeezed Mal's waist tighter and kissed his neck, pulling him backwards towards the hatch. "You, Mr Cobb, have a one track mind." Mal stepped down first shrugging off his suspenders as Jayne stepped off the ladder. Jayne winced a little as he pulled his shirt up over his head and Mal frowned at the sight of angry red marks across Jayne's shoulders. 

"What's at?" He brushed his finger tips across the tender skin. Jayne raised an eyebrow, and shrugged a little, wincing as he did. 

"Dunno. Probably that gorram harness, it'll be fine." Mal was up close now, following the red line down Jayne's chest with his fingers. He looked up and grinned at Jayne. 

"Big dam hero." He placed one hand either side of Jayne's waist and kissed along the line of bruised skin, slowly licking each new inch until Jayne was growling and pushing him up against the nearest wall. 

3\.   
Jayne had disappeared after Saffron ran off, locked himself away in his bunk to laugh as hard as he could before Mal showed up. Turned out Mal showed up sooner than expected, crashing into Jayne's bunk with a half angry half confused look on his face. Jayne bit his lip hard and made himself busy arranging his guns on the wall. Mal stood, watching him, eyes narrowed. Jayne ventured a look across the room at Mal standing looking completely lost and slightly annoyed. He just couldn't stop himself. 

"It's not funny!" 

Jayne was unable to answer being too busy crying with laughter. 

"Oh for fuck sake. I thought you might have some why is this so funny?" 

Jayne tried to calm himself enough to reply but couldn't, the laughter bubbling up out of him again. He lay back on the bed and pictured Mal's horrified face again. 

"Y'know you are a cruel, cruel man." Mal sat at the edge of the bed, head in hands trying not to smile. It wasn't funny. Jayne lay a hand on his thigh and stifled his laughter a little. "T'ain't funny." Mal almost pouted. 

"If you say so, Captain." Jayne grinned and squeezed Mal's thigh. Raising one eyebrow Mal sighed and stood, shrugging off his jacket and slipping his suspenders down. He returned to the bed and lay down on his side next to Jayne. Propping himself on one hand he looked down at Jayne's still grinning face. 

"Don't wanna be her husband. Can't be her husband." 

"And why's that?" Jayne turned to Mal slightly, his hand coming to rest over Mal's hip. Mal's only response was a kiss, his tongue running along Jayne's lip before dipping inside, his teeth nipping at Jayne's bottom lip making him tighten his grip on Mal's hip. Jayne pulled away from the kiss slightly and looked up at Mal's swollen lips for a second. A gentler smile spread across his face. "Oh. That's why." 

4\.   
It was Mal's turn to laugh. And laugh he did. Hard and long and unstoppably until his sides hurt and his cheeks ached from the smiling. Jayne didn't think it was all that funny and knew Mal was more than a little happy from all the drink but it had been a awful long time since he'd heard Mal laugh so hard. He let it be. 

"A big ruttin' statue! Right in the middle o' town! My Jayne a statue!" There were tears streaming down his smiling face and he hardly seemed to realise that he'd just said "my Jayne". Jayne couldn't help laughing too, his fingers gripping Mal's hips so he didn't fall. 

Jayne couldn't quite remember when Mal had arrived on his lap, but here he was, straddling Jayne's lap for all to see, occasionally when the hysterics died down he would lean forward and they'd share a long, slow kiss without a care for who was watching or what they said. Then the mudders had started their singing again and sent Mal off into another round of drunken giggles and it was all Jayne could to do to hold Mal tight so he didn't fall flat on his ass. 

It only took one more drink for Mal to move from complete hysteria to rocking back and forth on Jayne's lap and whispering completely filthy things into his ear. Jayne could feel his pants getting awful tight and he tried shifting his weight. Mal grinned and pushed himself down, not letting Jayne move to release the tension. Jayne growled into Mal's neck and grabbed his ass hard with both hands. Mal rocked forward hard, pushing both hands flat against Jayne's chest and bringing his lips so close to the big man's mouth Jayne could almost taste them before pulling away, smiling like something filthy and hungry. 

Mal grabbed Jayne's wrist and pulled his hand up to his mouth. Never taking his eyes from Jayne's, Mal took one long index finger and placed it against his lips. With another wicked grin he licked his lips and guided Jayne's finger into his mouth, a slow push in as his tongue swirled round and round making Jayne pant hard, his own lips parting as he watched his finger disappear into Mal's mouth. Mal took the finger all the way into his mouth, until his lips were brushing Jayne's knuckles, before sliding it back out sucking slightly as he did. When the finger was finally free Mal kissed it chastely and cocked his head to one side, watching Jayne intently. It took them four minutes to get up the stairs, a further two minutes to remove all clothing and twenty-six seconds for Mal's mouth to be busy again. 

5\.   
Jayne had been fucking him for at least three days. It had to be. Mal reviewed that. Ok, maybe three hours. But then again it felt like three days. He ached, in that deliciously well-fucked way that he hoped would never go away. He vaguely remembers this all started with a joke, they were rolling on the floor and then... 

"Y'know you look mighty sexy all mussed up and fucked like that." Mal could only gasp in response. He had given up all attempts at dignity when it came to the bedroom and tonight especially, having spent a good long while with his ankles behind Jayne's ears, he just lay back and accepted his fate. His legs were currently wrapped round Jayne's hips, his heels digging into Jayne's ass and pulling him in deeper. 

"Oh God, YES! JAYNE!" He's shouting again and he's pretty sure Wash'll be banging on the wall again any minute, telling them to keep their sex life to themselves. He just can't muster the energy to care and then Jayne's whispering into ear again and he's lost. 

"That's it baobei, come for me, let me see you come. You like that meli? You want more? Tell me what you want, let me hear you beg..." 

And there goes those tattered remains of his pride, scurrying out of the bunk as Mal throws his head back and begs, unable to believe he could come again after the night they've had but unable to deny the curling tightness in his stomach. 

"Please Jayne! Harder, fuck me, harder, faster. Just there. Wu de tyen ah, yes, please please, ai ya!" and he's coming, white and blue stars filling his vision and Jayne's growls in his ears. 

When he returns to some semblance of normality, Mal is vaguely aware that Jayne is fucking him faster, losing control over those agonisingly torturous strokes and pounding into his body with breathless grunts. Now it's Mal's turn for encouragements. Nipping Jayne's earlobe he begins whispering sweet nothings until Jayne turns his head and grins down at him. 

"You got one filthy mouth Reynolds." Mal matches him, grin for grin, before grabbing his head and smashing their lips together. Jayne comes with his mouth still attached to Mal's, and he only pulls away for air when his head goes all light and dizzy. He pulls from Mal's body slowly and flops down on the bed next to his baobei, brushing the sweat soaked hair from Mal's forehead. Mal turns with some effort until they lay face to face, an unholy grin plastered on his face. 

"What you grinning bout." Jayne teases. Mal's remembered what started this particularly energetic evening. 

"Not bad for an old-timer." Jayne cocks an eyebrow at him and before Mal can scrabble away Jayne's grabbed him by the arm and pulled Mal, sprawling on top of him. He takes a second to look at those smiling eyes before kissing that grin right out of his mouth.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **5 Times Mal Kissed Jayne (And one time Jayne kissed Mal)**   
Series Name:   **5 Times**   
Author:   **LittleMissGG**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **9k**  |  **05/18/07**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne   
Pairings:  Mal/Jayne   
  



End file.
